


I Know I'm Not Your Favorite Record (Jack Barakat)

by BangTheDoldrums21



Category: All Time Low
Genre: F/M, Jack Barakat - Freeform, all time low - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangTheDoldrums21/pseuds/BangTheDoldrums21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madeline always visits her favorite record store downtown, but one day, while minding her own business she runs into someone - literally. Said someone is someone she admires dearly. She manages to keep her cool, having lunch with the man afterwards. Once they arrive at her place, the man makes his move. How will Madeline react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know I'm Not Your Favorite Record (Jack Barakat)

Madeline was on her way to her favorite record shop, Rock and Roll Records, down on Fifth Street. She always went there whenever she got paid at her job, which was a waitress at a small bar downtown. Sure, it wasn't her ideal job, but it got her rent paid and it gave her enough money to buy a few records at the shop. Since she was there so much, the owner, Wayde, knew her very well. They even became close friends too, and because of that, she'd even get discounts on the records she bought. Comes in handy loving records, huh?

"Mads!" she heard Wayde say as she walked into the shop. "Good to see you again."

"You too!" she smiled.

"Anything in particular you're looking for today?" he asked.

"Hmm, not really, but if I have questions, I know who to ask," she laughed.

"You know where to find me!" Wayde said, turning back to the records he was organizing. 

Madeline laughed again, then walked up the stairs. This was by far one of the biggest record stores she'd been too, and frankly, that's why she loves it so much. They're always getting new records in, and then there are hundreds of genres to choose from. There are so many bands she's never heard of that she now loves.

She started her search upstairs in the Alternative section. That was basically her go-to section. After looking for only a few minutes, she found Twenty One Pilot's Vessel on vinyl. She couldn't have been happier with the find, but continued looking once she grabbed it. Soon after she found a +44 album as well. Right as she was going to go look at another section, her eye caught a Blink-182 album. She instantly snatched it up, then went on her way.

She walked over to the Early Punk/Garage Rock sections. Right as she got there, she noticed that her favorite Blink-182 song was playing over the speakers, which was What's My Age Again?. She started merrily singing along as she walked to yet another section. The sections would seem endless to someone who's never been there before. As she was still singing, she wasn't exactly watching where she was going and suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," she apologized, picking up her +44 album.

"It's ok," someone laughed, picking up an album they dropped too, which Madeline noticed was also Blink. "I wasn't watching where I was going. Too busy singing."

"Same here," Madeline chuckled, finally standing up and looking at the person.

"I'm Jack," he smiled, shaking her hand. "Barakat. Jack Barakat."

"I'm Madeline," she smiled, shaking his hand and pretending she had no idea who he was. "but people call me Mads."

"So, I can assume you're into Blink as much as me?" he laughed.

"It's only like my favorite band," she smiled.

"Well, then you've got good taste in music," he smiled back.

"Well, thanks," she laughed. "So do you."

"Why thank you ma'lady," Jack bowed, making Madeline laugh.

The two of them continued to talk as they both looked at different genres of records, but a lot of times while they were talking, they'd wind up looking at the same ones, then laugh. Guess they liked the same music, huh? But that wasn't a problem. Jack was still under the impression that Madeline had no idea who he was, so he thought it was pretty cool to randomly run into someone - literally - and had nearly the same music tastes.

"Hey, I don't suppose you'd want to go out for pizza or something after this, would you? I mean, as long as you're not busy," Jack nervously asked Madeline.

"Sure," she smiled. "I'm done anyway, what about you?"

"Yeah, I think I've got enough," he laughed, holding up his six records as best he could.

"Oh geez," she laughed at him. "Lets go buy these, then I know this really amazing pizza place."

"Sounds good to me," Jack smiled at her.

The two of them made their way to Wayde, who was still behind the counter organizing records, then they paid for what they had gotten. Madeline had nearly spent what was left of her check - only leaving about seventy dollars left on it - but she definitely thought it was money well spent. After that, Jack told Madeline he'd follow her to the pizza place. Madeline agreed, so she pulled out of the parking lot and drove down Fifth Street. The pizza place wasn't far, maybe only a few minutes or so. She soon pulled into Ron's Pizza Place on Armstrong Street, and got out, meeting Jack by his vehicle. 

"Place looks good," Jack said, getting out of his vehicle.

"You'll love it," Madeline smiled.

The two of them walked inside. Madeline, oddly enough, was also a regular here too, so she knew Ron. They talked for a few minutes, Jack got introduced to him, then Ron led them to Madeline's favorite booth. 

"Sticky floors, slightly sticky tables, red coverings over the booths? Yeah, I'm hooked so far," Jack smirked.

"Shut up!" Madeline hit his arm. "The pizza makes up for it, I swear. They make the best pizza in town."

"You know, I've driven down this road so many times and looked at this place, but I've never been here before," Jack said, sipping his Mountain Dew.

"Seriously?" she asked. "Dude, you don't know what you're missing."

"Forgive me Mads, for I have sinned," Jack laughed, making Madeline laugh too.

"Smartass," she said.

A waiter soon came over and asked what they'd like to order. Madeline ordered a simple sausage pizza, but Jack ordered one with black olives, onions, and shrimp. As soon as the waiter walked away, Madeline looked at him and laughed.

"Who the hell orders a pizza with all that crap on it?" she asked, still laughing.

"Me, because I am the amazing Jack Barakat," he laughed. "It's like really good, ok? You definitely don't know what you're missing."

"Maybe if I'm lucky enough, you'll met me try a piece?" she laughed again.

"Maybe I might," Jack smirked.

The two of them continued to talk until their pizza came. Once they started eating, Madeline asked if the pizza was good. Jack said it was, and she got all cocky, saying that she knew he'd love it, since it was the best pizza. It made Jack laugh though. He thought it was kind of cute.

"Here, try a piece," Jack said, holding out a piece of pizza in front of Madeline.

"I don't feel like vomiting," she laughed.

"You're the one who seemed like you wanted to try a piece," he said, making a valid point.

"Fine," she sighed, taking the piece of pizza and taking a bite. "Holy shit."

"Ahh, see? What'd I tell ya?" Jack asked.

"That is actually like really good!" she said, finishing the piece of pizza. "but I'm full now."

"I am too," Jack laughed.

"Hey, I don't suppose I could invite you over and we could like watch Netflix or something?" Madeline asked. "As long as you're not busy, and please don't think I'm just try to-"

"I know what you mean," Jack smiled. "and sure. I'd be honored."

"Awesome," she laughed.

They asked the waiter for boxes, who soon brought the boxes to them, then they said goodbye to Ron and left. They hopped in their vehicles again and Madeline led Jack back to her house. She had to laugh to herself on the way home for how stupid she must have sounded, but she's been known to trip over her words and talk and talk whenever she sees someone cute or is talking to them. But hey, Jack is cute, so ... Anyway, the two of them finally arrived in front of her apartment building. Jack got out and met her by her vehicle this time. She smiled, then they talked as they made their way up to her floor, which was only the third one. She soon unlocked her apartment and they walked in.

"Dude, this is like a really nice apartment," Jack said, turning around and noticing the abundance of records in the corner, right next to an old record player. "Dude, that is beautiful."

"Oh, the record player?" she asked. "Yeah, it used to be my great-grandfather's, but then he gave it to my mom, who gave it to me when she passed."

"Aw, that's cool," Jack said.

"You can put something on if you'd like while I put the pizza away," Madeline smiled at him.

"Awesome," Jack couldn't help but smile back.

He walked over to the records on a bookshelf and started going through them. His eye caught one what had 80s songs on it. He took it out of the sleeve, put it on the table, then turned it on and put the needle on it. Every Breath You Take by The Police was the first one on there, and frankly, Jack loved that song.

"Oh! I love this song! This is my favorite 80s record I have!" Madeline said from the kitchen.

"Come in here!" Jack said.

Madeline quickly finished putting the pizza away, then walked into the living room. Jack held out his hand and she took it. She gave Jack a worried look.

"I can't dance," she said.

"I'll teach you. Put you right hand here," Jack smiled, directing Madeline's right hand to his shoulder.

"Ok," she chuckled.

"And you left hand in my right hand," Jack said.

"Done," she said.

"Now all you're going to do with your feet is follow mine," he said. "It's actually pretty easy. We're practically going in a circle, and it helps if you count. Like, one and two and three and four, then repeat."

"Alright," she nervously chuckled. 

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled.

Jack started moving his feet, and surprisingly, Madeline was following his feet pretty well. She was counting in her head, but soon stopped. She was doing good, in her eyes, and apparently in Jack's too, because he smiled at her.

"Every move you make, every vow you break, every smile you fake, every claim you stake, I'll be watching you," Jack sang as the song ended. "You did good!"

"I tried," Madeline smiled. 

"You know something?" Jack asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, can't you see? You belong to me," Jack said, then leaned in and kissed her gently.


End file.
